


Forging Bonds: Ylissean Travelers

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [45]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consensual, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Hanging, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A bunch of Awakening consensual snuff scenes involving the characters from the Ylissean Travelers bannerLegendary Lucina hangs herself for her mother Sumia's enjoymentSumia kills herself while having sex with ChromAn Olivia lets herself choke to death for another Olivia's pleasureMaribelle has Lissa cut her up with an axe
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Liz | Lissa/Maribelle
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	Forging Bonds: Ylissean Travelers

Sumia walked through walked through the Askrian village Lucina had dragged her off towards. The two of them had been summoned together, and the blue-haired girl was adamant that she was actually her future daughter. Because of her insistence that that was the case, Sumia did end up going for Chrom’s affections, and she’d say the two of them were making good progress. However, Lucina seemed not to be too satisfied with that, constantly urging her to do more. Even if it was a bit annoying that she hadn’t given her the time to come to terms with her feeling for her lord, outside of that the future girl seemed to care a lot about her, trying to spend time with her all the time. And this trip was a result of that - she suggested that the two of them could go together to shop for clothes in order to have some mother-daughter bonding. However, Sumia was not too happy with the results. The joy showing on her future daughter's face as she went through the stalls was heartwarming, but the girl had literally no taste in these… And Sumia found herself unable to tell her that, so they both got matching dresses, save for their color… With the dresses being made out of nothing but lace, enough so that anyone was able to see through these, and is was so short, too!. To make things worse, Lucina tricked her into trying it on, then refused to give her her normal clothes back - and as they continued to wander around, anyone could stare at Sumia’s modest breasts and her unshaved cunt through the purple piece of clothing… Or at least the pegasus knight felt this way. In reality, it would require more than just a glance to see through the dress, but that didn’t stop Sumia from blushing whenever she felt anyone looking at her - Lucina seemed to take pleasure in seeing her blush like that, taking glances at her shapely breasts every few minutes. To make things worse, Lucina refused to put her dress on too - if she did, Sumia would feel a bit better that she wasn’t alone in this. However, Lucina justified her decision saying that she needed to protect her on the way back to the castle, and that with her new bow she needed clothes she was comfortable wearing. 

Sumia’s disappointment was showing clearly on her face, and Lucina was able to catch it while sneaking another glance at her future mother’s body. A part of her was jealous of her bigger tits, but another side of her found herself getting a bit wet looking at her sexual parts. In the bad future she had came from, she and her sister Cynthia had seem terrible horrors, and they turned towards one another for support. As they grew older, the horrors they witnessed grew as well, and with them suddenly becoming aware of their sexuality that relationship turned more sexual, too. That left her with no stigma towards in-family sexuality, so Lucina had no issues that her body was getting aroused looking at her mother’s boobs and cunt. In fact, she was more than welcoming of that feeling. Seeing that Sumia wasn’t too happy with the results of their trip, Lucina immediately knew, how to make it up to her. Her mother had still not had sex with Chrom, so she should just show her the pleasures that only a family could share. Maybe that would be the push the older girl needed to finally get more busy with her father. However… Lucina wondered, if this was enough. Maybe she could make this gift even more impactful, than that? In their stay in Askr, the two of them had been to a couple of public executions - and Sumia seemed to be captivated by these. Between that, and the number of women she had overheard talking about giving up their lives for their lovers’ enjoyment, it seemed that this was a practice she shouldn’t overlook. After all, her end goal here was just to make sure that Sumia and Chrom would get together, and that the two of them would have their lives in this world as enjoyable as they possibly could. Was she ready to give her life up for this? If it meant that Sumia would finally take that final step towards Chrom, then she would gladly do just that, Lucina decided. They were already on their way out of the village, so Lucina was forced to get into the final shop that was there by the exit. Sadly, inside they didn’t have much that would help with her plans. She could always ask Sumia to kill her with Thogn… But Lucina knew that her mother didn’t really like bows, and the future princess also wanted Sumia to just watch as she did it all on her own. With that in mind, she went through the shop’s wares again, but all she could find that was even remotely useful was a length of thread that the vendor claimed was unbreakable.. Well, it was better than nothing. Lucina picked out a blue one and paid for it, then the mother and daughter pair left the village and began to move through the forest back towards the castle.

Lucina was taking lead during the walk, checking out if the path was safe, with Sumia just following her from a few steps behind. That let her guide Sumia off the path and deeper into the woods. Once they made it deep enough that no one would stumble across them by accident, Lucina turned around to look at the grey-haired woman. “Mother. I’m sorry that you didn’t enjoy yourself today… So I wanted to apologize.” Setting her bow down, she quickly undid the straps that were holding her cloak in place, and once it was off, moved on to the piece of armor covering her chest.  
“...Lucina? Why are you…” Sumia asked as she watched her remove her high, armored boots, with her blue tabard following next.  
“I’ve seen the way you act when watching these public executions… So I want to give a private one, just for you.” As Lucina said that, all that remained on her body was her form-fitting blue bodysuit. Her mother blushed at the sight, Lucina’s feminine zones enhanced by the clothes that were hugging them tightly.   
“W-Why, Lucina! You don’t need to do this much… Also, why are you stripping?” Sumia voiced her weak protests as Lucina ignored her, fiddling with the straps that held her bodysuit together. Once they were undone, she quickly pulled all of it off, leaving her suddenly more exposed than her mother was - her small boobs and shaved pussy clearly visible to Sumia.  
“L-Lucina… This is wrong…” Sumia tried to protest again as her naked daughter began to approach her.  
“Oh relax mother, you’ll enjoy it too… And learn something you can use when you finally go intimate with father.” Lucina brushed her words aside as she reached Sumia, the fingers of one of her hands slipping under the bottom of her dress right away. She was able to watch her hand through the dress as she moved it against Sumia’s pussy, rubbing the woman’s labia for a while. Sumia just melted under her touch, almost collapsing as a moan of pleasure left her lips - her reaction showing that just as she was saying, her mother was still a virgin. This just made this a lot more sweeter, making Lucina think back to when she and Cynthia lost it to one another. For just a moment, she wanted to take Sumia’s too. But no. Sumia’s virginity was Chrom’s to take, not hers. Sumia’s head jerked upwards as the woman moaned again, bringing Lucina back to reality. Her fingers were working on their own before, just fiddling around Sumia’s entrance. Now, Lucina slid one inside, and watched as a shiver went through her mother’s body. With her other hand, Lucina began to feel her breasts through the dress, the moans leaving Sumia’s lips like music to hear ears. She wanted desperately to kiss her, but her first kiss was also Chrom’s to take, so she just pressed her mouth against Sumia’s exposed throat, sucking and kissing on it. The combined stimulation, along with Sumia’s inexperience, led to her not being able to last too long before she came, her juices squirting onto Lucina’s hand and wetting the dress through. Her mother grabbed on to her as weakness spread through her body, almost going limp as she shook in the first climax of her life.

“Ah, Lucina! You were right! This feels incredible!” Lucina smiled as she heard Sumia calling out like this once she had recovered a bit. “I know. Don’t worry, you and Father shall share many climaxes like these in the future.” Letting go of Sumia, the flat-chested girl backed away and watched as the woman trembled on her feet, but was able to keep standing. Then, she went for the bag she had carried, one holding the things she had bought along with a bunch of arrows for her bow. Her fingers touched one of the big, golden arrowheads, and so she pulled a pair of them out along with the thread she had gotten earlier. Her fingers immediately went to work, creating a simple loop. Looking around, she found a tree with a branch that was nice and accessible. Using a fallen tree to get up and fix the thread to it, she then put the noose around her neck. Looking at Sumia again, she smiled reassuringly at her. With all the pussy juices Sumia’s pussy had released, the front of her dress was now clinging directly to her body, making it even easier to see her cunt through it. That caused Lucina’s cunt to heat up as well - she had just the solution for it, too. She still had the arrows with her - and she guided one of them towards her cunt. With how massive the arrowhead was, she wasn’t sure if it was even going to fit inside her - but the girl was determined to try. Rubbing her cunt with a few fingers for a moment to make it just a bit more wet, she then slipped the tip into her cunt. Ah, its touch was so revolting! Slowly sliding it deeper in, she could feel her entrance stretching open as the arrow grew in side. Eventually, she made it so that just the widest point of it was on the outside. With the small spikes making it even bigger, it would be impossible to slide it in the way she was doing it before. So instead Lucina just shoved it in. The arrow popped inside as she moaned loudly, the spikes that were so problematic now being pressed against her pussy walls.

Letting go of the arrow, Lucina’s pussy walls clenched around it, not letting it fall out - even if they didn’t it was too big to just fall out on its own. Lucina weighed the second arrow in her hands for a moment. Her anus was still waiting, but she knew there was no way it would stretch enough for the arrow’s end to fit. Instead, she snapped it at the very end, removing the quill from the end of it. Flipping the arrow around, she then moved it towards her ass. If her boobs were nothing to be jealous of, her ass was just the opposite. Round and bouncy, and not too big in size. With one hand, she spread her anus, while with the other, she prepared the shaft to push it in. One strong shove, and the entire length of the shaft easily made its way inside her - all the way to the protrusion that connected the arrowhead to it. It was just wide enough to slide inside too, leaving the arrowhead as an unorthodox butt plug. With both of these in place, Lucina spread her legs and began rubbing herself as fast as she could. With the arrow filling her cunt, her fingers could only play around the entrance, but occasionally touching the arrow and moving the tip around inside her was enough for her. She happily masturbated while Sumia watched her, until the blue-haired girl reached a climax of her own. Her legs began shaking as she squirted her juices onto her thighs and the fallen tree below her. She stayed there for a while, recovering from her climax, until her head rose and she looked directly at Sumia.

“Mother… Once I’m dead… Please, go to father... And finally make me, okay?”   
Lucina’s warm voice as she made her final request touched Sumia’s heart. “I-I will!” She answered as Lucina stepped off the fallen tree. Lucina did get it right - Sumia really enjoyed the executions they had watched together. And to see that the one dying this time was her future daughter, one she had come to love as if she was a real one, made the experience even more amazing. Even if the girl’s small chest meant her boobs didn’t jiggle around at all as her short fall ended, the emotional aspect of this was more important to her than what the hanging girl looked like. Lucina’s reddening face as the girl ran out of oxygen in her lungs looked interesting, though. At first, her legs remained mostly motionless, making it a bit disappointing to her. However, Lucina seemed to notice, or she just lost control over them, for they suddenly started kicking around. Even from a distance, Sumia could see the disturbance in the air they caused. For Lucina, it sent her into swings, ones accompanied by the tree branch bending up and down as well. With the noose being just a thin thread, it easily cut into her neck - leaving a red mark around her neck that was visible even for Sumia, especially as it started to cut her skin open and blood began to drip from it. It seemed that the seller’s words were true, though - it showed no signs that it was about to break even with it being forced to support her entire weight. Of course, her neck hurt, and so did her lungs, but Lucina was fine with that if that meant seeing a happy look on Sumia’s face. With all the kicking around her legs were doing, they were hitting the shaft of arrow inside her cunt from time to time, making it rub against her sensitive inner walls and sending jolts of pleasure through her body. As one of those went through her body, she realized that it made it a little easier for her to handle the pain. Following that, her hands, which she at first dropped at her sides idly, now sprung up to her barely existent tits. To help herself, Lucina began pulling and pinching through her nipples. Because of her boobs’ size, they didn’t really get a lot of attention most of the time, meaning Lucina wasn’t too used to this, and the pleasure she was getting from it was marginal. Still, having anything to help her through the hanging was welcome, and so she continued to squeeze the little pink flesh nubs with as much strength as she usually put into swinging her Falchion around.

With the way her butt was turned around by the kicks, the arrow stuck inside it was being forced outside. However, Lucina tried her hardest to keep it in, her sphincter clenching hard on the part that was stuck in it and successfully keeping it inside her anus. Even as most of her body began to loosen up because she was losing control over it, that part of her instead began squeezing even harder, making it impossible for the arrow to fall out. For her cunt, the juices leaking from it still made it easy for the arrow to slide out, but its width it was impossible - so it just clinged to her inner walls near the entrance to her cunt. Lucina’s face began turning a darker purple as her body started to give up. Looking at Sumia, she saw that her mother was hesitantly moving her fingers along the entrance to her cunt. Looking proudly at her, Lucina felt fully satisfied with what she had done - if she came to father looking like this, they would end up having sex… Lucina laughed a bit as she thought of this. She was making sure that another her would get her life, giving up her own in return… A shiver went through her body following that thought. Her bladder gave way, covering the arrow’s shaft and the forest ground below her in yellow piss. Her hands started twisting around, letting go of her stretched out nipples before going completely still. Her legs followed with one final powerful kick, before going limp. Her body swung around a few more times because of her earlier kicks, before stopping still. As her feet were angled towards the ground, Sumia could see that her toes were just a few inches away from reaching the ground. Sumia curiously continued to touch herself, watching Lucina’s face as the last tidbits of life disappeared from it. Lucina’s mouth opened, her tongue hanging out along and letting a trail of saliva go down her pointy chin. Her blue eyes rolled upwards, the mark of the exalt disappearing as she died. Sumia wouldn’t be able to tell, though, as her irises were obscured from view now. Her eyes weren’t all a single color now, though - with dashes of blood from popped veins showing up as red signs on the whites of her eyes. The future princess of Ylisse died in the noose, with the woman she thought of and loved as her mother being the only witness.

As great as it felt, Sumia managed to tear her fingers away from her pussy once Lucina’s body went motionless. She approached it slowly. The pegasus knight could tell that her daughter was dead, but it didn’t feel real - the girl had not even been born yet, and yet here she was, dead. Her touching her to her first climax made Sumia curious about her cunt now. Reaching the hanging corpse, Sumia reached for her pussy and grabbed the arrow that was stuck there. Gently pulling it out, her hand was coated with a load of Lucina’s pussy juices that the arrow was holding back. She kept the arrow in her hand while the other hand reached for Lucina’s cunt too, her fingers spreading it open as she took a curious look at the pink insides. Once her curiosity was satisfied, Sumia pushed a few fingers inside, comparing the way the still-warm flesh of Lucina’s dead cunt felt to how her own pussy felt when she felt it up moments before. Her inexperienced, untouched to this day pussy was more sensitive to touch, reacting against her fingers more than Lucina’s cooling down vagina did, but Sumia’s inexperience also meant she couldn’t really tell the difference. Because of that, she quickly lost interest in it, and backed away. The corpse could stay here, she decided. With how deep into the forest they were, there was a chance that no one would stumble across it - and it could make for a great spot for a date with Chrom in the future. 

Picking Lucina’s bag from the ground, she decided that her bow could stay with its master. However… A more mischievous idea appeared in her mind. Lifting it from the ground, she approached Lucina’s corpse again. Forcing one end into the ground below the girl, she then gently slid the other end into Lucina’s pussy, as deep as she could. Letting go of it and backing off, she was happy to see that it stayed in place without sliding out. The wedges near the end were mostly a visual bonus to the bow, but now they had another use in keeping it inside Lucina’s cunt. Taking a final look at her future daughter’s nude body, Sumia ran off. She made a promise to her; now, it was time to find her Chrom.

It wasn’t too hard to find the exalt, for he was still in his room. Sumia was such in a hurry, that she didn’t even go back to her room to change herself, and so the clumsy girl was still wearing the lacy dress as she entered. “Oh Sumia, back from your trip already?” Chrom asked, his eyes widening as he saw what she was wearing. “W-what are you wearing?” He asked, a bit startled by her appearance. Sumia suddenly blushed as she remembered, how revealing her dress was, but reminded herself that she was here to do more than that.  
“Lucina got it for me… I just couldn’t refuse her.” Sumia explained as she walked closer to Chrom. He nodded in return, already used to his future daughter's antics. He wasn’t really concerned with the reason, anyways - his eyes looking at her breasts through the dress. She fought back against another blush as she noticed, what he was doing - he was the one person she shouldn’t have troubles letting look at them.  
“However… That Lucina is no longer with u-us, Chrom…” Chrom’s gaze shifted back up at her face, surprise replacing the absent minded look from before. “Why? What happened?” He asked, and tears appeared in Sumia’s eyes. “On the way back she… she… she hanged herself… because she noticed I didn’t enjoy our trip…” Sumia’s voice trailed off, heat appearing in her abdomen as she thought back to the hanging. “She stripped nude first, too… I-I could see everything…” As she said that, Chrom’s eyes turned towards Sumia’s pussy. The laces barely covered it in the first place, but with it still being soaked with Sumia’s cunt honey, he was able to see right through it. That, the earlier look at Sumia’s boobs, and listening to Sumia as she described Lucina’s hanging in more detail, all left him with a throbbing erection in his pants - one that he unsuccessfully tried to hide.

As Sumia noticed the bulge in his pants, she remembered what Lucina did to her before she hanged. Her final words fresh in her mind, Sumia reached for it. Pulling his pants down, her eyes widened at the sight of his cock springing up as she freed it. Emboldened by Chrom earlier checking her out and Lucina’s actions, she reached for it, clumsily wrapping her fingers around it. The look of pleasure on Chrom’s face as she ran her fingers down his length and back up told her what she was doing was right. His handsome, young face looked so inviting now… Sumia leaned in closer, delivering a face to his slightly ajar lips. Her stomach fluttered as he kissed her back, his hands starting to reach for her body. However, him suddenly touching her startled her enough that she broke the kiss, and stumbled over her own legs - falling over in the process. Chrom caught her before she had fallen all the way down, but she still ended up on her knees in front of him - getting a close-up look at his prick. In fact, her face ended up pressed right against it. She opened her mouth curiously, another idea popping into her head - and slowly closed her lips around the tip of his cock. With this being the first time she was taking a cock up her mouth - or into her body at all - she wasn’t able to take too much of it. However, this Chrom was just as new to this as she was, and so he just moaned as she clumsily took about the half of his length into her mouth. With Sumia being busy working at his cock, he was given some time to process, what was happening. Was he ready to take their relationship to this level? He had to admit that he liked the pegasus knight - but was he actually in love with her? He tried to think about it as Sumia proceeded to suck him off, her hands working on the parts of his dick that her mouth couldn’t reach. He was unable to reach any conclusion before reaching a climax, but the pleasure coursing through him as he came into her mouth and all over her face convinced him to keep going.

As he recovered from his climax, Sumia tried to wipe his semen off her face, but with her hands covered with his semen too it didn’t really work out. Getting up, she shoved him over, making him fall onto the bed. “Before… I-I skipped over Lucina’s final words.” Sumia’s words left Chrom a bit confused - why would she bring this up now?  
“She wanted me to come to you… And that we’d make her together.” Sumia blushed again as she explained, her expression combined with her words making Chrom go erect again. “We cannot disappoint her, then.” He smiled at Sumia as she climbed on top of him. With a quick rip of his strong hands, he tore the dress away from her body, leaving her fully nude - but she wasn’t embarrassed about it anymore. Her heart felt as if it was to burst from her chest from excitement as she moved her pussy over his cock. Then, she slowly lowered herself onto it - only to feel powerful pain from it as she took him inside, the pain of having her hymen broken. Blood began to trickle out of her pussy and onto Chrom’s cock, but she ignored it and lowered herself until his entire length was inside. “Are you alright?” Chrom asked her, seeing the pain showing up on her face - and Sumia just nodded, although her head was shaking as she did it. “I-I’m fine! It’s supposed to hurt the first time, right?” Whatever little knowledge of sex she had beforehand was telling her that this was the case. Lucina warned her about that, at least. However, if her words were true… Then letting Chrom fill her up should feel even better than when Lucina was touching her there. For a while, she just waited on top of him, her hands finding Chrom’s and squeezing them tightly while the pain slowly grew weaker. Once it disappeared, Sumia started to move her hips up and down his shaft. Just like the blue-haired girl said, this felt incredible! Slowly, she picked up the pace. By the time she and Chrom reached their climaxes together, she was taking in full from her skills as a pegasus knight, bouncing on top of him and moaning like crazy. His load went straight into her womb as she collapsed on top of him, senseless as a powerful orgasm took hold of her body.

However, before she could recover from the second orgasm of her life, she found herself laid out on the bed. Chrom had moved out from beneath her, and was towering over her body now. To her surprise, she felt his cock working its way into her pussy again. “We wouldn’t want to disappoint Lucina, right? We have to make sure that you do get pregnant now.” Hearing his explanation, Sumia let herself be taken by her instincts, moaning happily as Chrom pounded her cunt again and again. In the end, she did get pregnant that day - just as Lucina wanted. 

Staying in the outrealm for the pregnant women for nine months was quite bothersome, but Sumia knew it was the best way to keep both her and her future daughters safe. Chrom visited her from time to time, but most of the time she was pretty bored - as her belly grew bigger, she became unable to practice her lance or riding her pegasus. While she filled her time reading some of her favorite novels - and also new ones she had discovered in Askr - she couldn’t do that all day. Masturbation helped for a while, with Sumia using both of her hands and the arrow she took from Lucina to do it, but doing it too much wouldn’t be healthy for the babies, so Sumia had to limit herself on that end. In the end, she had all the time she could possibly want to think about what happened with Lucina - and the more she recalled that, the more romantic the whole endeavor seemed. Taking a loved one to a secluded spot and dying for their pleasure? That’s something you’d do for your one true love, not a daughter for her mother. Did Lucina love her that much? Sumia was sad she only noticed this once the future girl had died like that. As she stayed in the outrealm, she found herself developing a desire to be reunited with Lucina, and to thank her for what she had done. Only now was she able to truly appreciate the gift the girl had given her. The happiness she found with Chrom was also a result of what Lucina did… The more Sumia thought about it, the more convinced she became that she had to die in that way as well. Chrom enjoyed listening to the story about Lucina’s death, always getting extra hard when she told it to him, so she was sure her exalt would enjoy if she did the same for him. Giving birth to her two daughters, and seeing both Lucina and Cynthia as healthy babies, she knew what she had to do next. After taking care of them for some more time, she had given the two of them up to the outrealm where people looked after all the Askr heroes’ children, and happily returned to Askr and to her Chrom.

They both fucked hard once she found him - from her perspective, they haven’t had sex for months and she really craved it. Once they were done, however, she rose up from the bed and looked straight at him.  
“C-Chrom… There’s something I need to tell you.” Sumia looked at him seriously, and he looked at her with some concern. “What is it, my dear?”  
“Truth is… I’ve been thinking about Lucina all this time. And I decided that I want to die just like she did.” Chrom’s expression turned to one of surprise. “Are you sure about this?” He asked her with concern… But the tone of his voice told her he would be happy with either answer. Reassured by this, she was able to smile as she confirmed her feelings. “Yes… I need to be reunited with her, to thank her for all that she had done.”  
“Well, then I’m not going to stop you.” Chrom replied, and Sumia slapped him on the arm playfully. “Sure you won’t! We both know you will enjoy this too!” They both laughed for a moment, just resting and basking in the other’s presence. Sumia let her gaze wander along Chrom’s room, that had not changed too much in the months since she had left. For all the thinking Sumia did, she completely forgot to think of the way she’d kill herself. And yet, the moment her eyes reached Falchion, she knew what she had to do. Her hands briefly reached for it, before the knight remembered that she’d not be able to use it. You needed the exalt’s blood for it - and while her body had taken a lot of royal liquids into it, she doubted that would help her in this case. However, she liked the idea, so her gaze just moved along, searching for something else she could use. 

Fortunately, Chrom had another spare sword in his room as well. Getting up, Sumia grabbed it - and after taking a moment at her bag, returned back to the bed. Her eyes lit up as she saw that Chrom’s cock was ready for another round. She climbed back on top of him, taking his cock the same way she did when they first had sex. This time, she was able to ride it with much more intensity than before, but she kept to some steady pumps while holding the sword in her shaking hands. To help her stay stable, Chrom grabbed onto her butt, feeling her gentle curves one final time. Drawing a deep breath, she placed the sword’s tip in front of a lower part of her belly. Then, she drove it towards herself, stabbing herself with it. The instant she did, she could feel pain as first her skin, then her insides were cut apart. Fortunately for Chrom, she put it at just the correct height - the sword going through her womb that was stretched out after her pregnancy but not through her vaginal canal that was housing his cock. Destroying the organ that housed a Lucina in it for nine month seemed the perfect way to start out. She let it stay there for a moment, the pain pulsating through her body just like the pain of having her hymen broken did those months before. And just like back then, the pain eventually grew weaker - telling her she should continue. The sword’s blade was oriented vertically, so all it took was just a little pull up. The blade easily cut through her flesh, cutting her abdominal cavity open. A red line appeared on her skin following the trail left by the sword. Having gotten the sword a safe distance from Chrom, Sumia began to ride him again. Her bounces caused her insides to move around as well, the two disconnected parts of her skin flapping open as her guts began to slip out of the bleeding cut. However, that didn’t stop her - and she continued to drag it past her intestines, through the large intestine and into her stomach. Not slowing down, she continued to cut herself open until the sword crashed into her sternum, which put up the first real resistance to the blade. Once she reached that, she pulled the sword out, and put it away on an empty part of the bed. Then, she just leaned back and continued to ride Chrom as more and more of her insides and blood was shaken out of the wound, until she felt his hot release shooting into her pussy and sliced up womb. Her own climax came just right after his, making her use her hands for support as post-coital weakness took her.

Recovering from the orgasm, her body wasn’t as responsive as before. The blood she had lost caused her to grow much weaker… However, she still had enough strength in her for what she was to do next. Earlier, she had recovered Lucina’s arrow from the bag. It served her as a masturbatory tool during her pregnancy, but now it would do even more. Taking it in one hand, Sumia moved it into her body through the cut - reaching as far into her body as she could. Then, in one quick move, she shoved the arrow into her ribcage - impaling her heart on it. Her body spasmed a few times after she did that, with her getting the time to say her final words: “T-Thanks, Chrom… I-I love you…” Blood started to trickle out of the corners of her mouth as another spasm shook her body, causing her to cough out more blood. Falling over again, she couldn’t stop herself from that, with more of her insides falling onto Chrom’s belly and chest. Her mouth ended up lining up with his, and she weakly gave him one last kiss as her body gave in. “Lucina… My daughter… I’m coming to you…” Then, the pegasus knight was gone.

Chrom let her body rest on top of him for a while, its post-mortem twitches making him go hard again. With the way it was laid out on top of him, he decided he might as well fuck her again, coming inside her again. With his second climax also being delivered into her womb, it began to overflow, oozing out through the cuts the sword left in it and mixing with the contents of her midsection. Afterwards, he pushed the corpse off him, and wondered, what to do with it. First, he should probably clean all the blood up… but afterwards? Disposing of the body seemed like the natural choice. After wiping the blood off his body and putting some clothes on, he scooped her body from the bed. Thinking little of his now deceased lover, Chrom carried her corpse to the massive grave and left it there. Once a lively pegasus knight, now Sumia had become just another dead carcass in the pile.

Olivia looked at the other her sitting just opposite her on the bed they shared, a warm feeling filling her chest. It has been a month since the two of them became lovers. With the higher mortality rate of heroines in Askr, it was a huge milestone for both of them to live this long. And so, they were celebrating their 1-month anniversary. She tapped the box she had wrapped in the depths of her black veil that was holding the gift for her beloved while awkwardly leaning in for another kiss. Similar blushes appeared on both of their faces as their lips connected, a thrill of excitement spreading through her body just like every other time they kissed. As they parted, her companion stood up for a moment, searching for something in a bag. Eventually, she find what she was searching for.  
“Since it’s our anniversary, I thought I’d get you something special. Since I know how much you like my pegasus, I made you a headdress and a hairpin with the feathers that it dropped!” She spoke out happily, while handing the things she mentioned over. As the other her looked them over curiously, she continued: “Too bad even that even with us being almost the same, you just can’t get to fly one, too…” They were different alright, the dark-clad Olivia thought to herself. She found that much when the two of them were sharing secrets to another, and the other her confessed that the atmosphere in Askr was getting to her: Again and again, the pegasus-riding dancer imagined herself as the one being on the receiving end of various executions that the two of them had witnessed while dancing in the halls of the castle. Her lover could not imagine herself dying in a similar way, but if it was what the other her wanted, then she was okay with that. “I-I got you something, too.” She recovered the box from her veil, and handed it to the pegasus flier. She opened it up, and her eyes lit up as she saw a circular piece of leather inside. “This looks beautiful! But what is it? A bracelet, or an anklet? Or maybe a collar of some sort?” She asked while lifting the gift out of the box and checking it out. The Olivia who gave it drew a deep breath, then answered.  
“It’s a collar, but there’s more to it than just that. It was blessed with a special spell… Once you tighten it, you can’t get it off - and it shrinks in size, too.” She stopped for a moment, as the other her eyes widened in realization. “Yes, it could strangle you to death… if that’s what you really want.” To her surprise, the other her pulled her in another kiss again. This time, she showed far more excitement than ever before… Making the other Olivia a bit sad that she failed to make her this excited before.  
“Thanks! It’s all I could ever want!” The pegasus dancer called out as she broke the kiss off, immediately slipping the collar onto her neck. “One last dance… before I go?” She asked while getting up, and the other her found herself getting up too - she could never refuse a dance, and especially from her.  
The two joined together, their bodies almost pressed against one another, both of them knowing it had to be more than just an usual dance. After a few quick kisses mixed with a couple of initial steps, the pegasus-riding Olivia let go of her equal and grabbed her belts, undoing them and letting the white floaty pieces of cloth on the sides of her legs fall off too. She had already taken her golden chestpiece and pauldrons off earlier, as well as her fluffy sleeves. Then, she moved on to her boots, leaving her legs in just her black thighhighs. Not to waste any time, the dark-clad Olivia also started to undress. Unhooking the long, black veil that always accentuated her performances, she let it fall off along with the white veils over her legs. Her outfit was far more revealing, so she was tempted to stop after doing that, but decided there was no point in waiting. She reached for her own collar, and removed the ring that held her cloth over her breasts from it. She let the glorified ornate bra be pushed off by her breasts springing forward, no longer squeezed down by it. The black cloth slid down her toned belly, her shapely breasts exposed for her lover to see. Almost immediately after the room’s cold air reached them, a pair of warm hands closed over them too. To feel her lover feel them up was always exciting, and so she responded to the next kiss with a bit more passion than before. They moved around in their dance again for a while, as much as the small space of their room allowed them too. However, with her breasts bouncing around and pressing against the other Olivia’s boobs through her pink tunic, and feeling her breath down her neck while they embraced with each step, she found herself slowly getting wet. And it seemed that the other her knew that, for she began moving her leg closer and closer to her crotch, rubbing her pussy with her leg through the loincloth she was wearing.

To pay her back, she dug her fingers into the cleavage of her lover’s tunic, ripping it open and tearing it off her body. She knew that the other her probably wanted her to inherit her clothes once her life had ended, but the black leotard she had underneath it would be perfect - for all her shyness, this Olivia preferred the more form-fitting and revealing outfits, while her lover had taken to add extra layers to hers. Even despite her half-nakedness, when she finished her lover suddenly blushed even harder than she did. “P-please… It’s nothing I-I haven’t seen before…” She muttered to encourage her. As that didn’t work, she let go of her and took a step back - and quickly slipped out of her loincloth, leaving her naked save for her overknee socks… and letting the other her see just how aroused she was through a look at her dripping pussy. Blushing yet again, the leotard-wearing girl knew it was her time to strip. Dragging the shoulder straps off her shoulders, she quickly slid the leotard down her body. As she pushed it past her thighs, the other dancer approached her and squeezed her breasts, paying her back for earlier. She let out a quiet moan as she dragged the dark piece of cloth down her legs and past her feet, then straightened up - just as naked as her partner. They stared at the other’s naked bodies for a moment, before embracing yet again.

They took another round around the room, twirling around in their dance. Liberated from their clothing, they could both dance as freely as they desired. Instead of a pair dance like before, they had some distance between themselves, trying their best to one-up the other’s dance constantly - all while trying not to get too distracted by the naked beauty in front of them. Their bodies were just different enough for them to be able to tell the other apart from a sight in the mirror, and the differences in their routines also made it visible that those were two different girls - just enough so that looking at the other girl each Olivia could always feel a real fire growing within her loins. This time was no different - in fact, the knowledge that she was about to die got her more excited than ever before - and it also spread to the other one. Both of their cunts were dripping like crazy by the fact they finished their dance, especially that as their dance escalated they moved on to more and more erotic moves, ending with giving quick rubs to their pussies while looking directly at the other girl, hips bucking against the fingers too. They both reached their limit at the same point - walking towards the other at the same moment, inserting their fingers into the other’s cunts so that they came at the same time. They embraced for the final time as their cunts began to squirt together, mixing their juices on their thighs and the floor below as they both supported the other in their joined climax.

Breathing heavily and her legs shaking, the pegasus-riding Olivia opened her mouth to moan out her final request.  
“C-can you… do it for me?” She didn’t need to clarify, what she meant by that. The other her’s hands wrapped around her neck the fingers tightening the collar around it - setting her on her path to death. The moment she did, Olivia could already feel the leather starting to dig into her skin. For a while, the two of them just stayed in their embrace, but once she regained enough energy, she began to send her body into what would be her final dance. The other her sat down for a moment and watched as she tried to deliver the most sexual dance she had ever done. However, by the time she started, the collar was tight enough that her breath began to be restricted, with her just barely able to breathe. And so, she couldn’t deliver to the very extent of her abilities… but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t try her best. Her breasts heaved with each quick jump she sent her body into, her trained, shapely legs taking steps and kicks that showed them off in their full beauty while also delivering just enough attention to her bare slit, which then she paraded proudly in front of her lover, giving her just enough time to ran her tongue against the entrance before backing away. She found herself tiring out much quicker than before, though, so she had to cut the dance short and just collapsed into the other her’s arms, her leg rubbing against her wet cunt again.

Just after she fell over, the collar finally squeezed her windpipe shut. Her face, already red from all the excitement and dancing, turned an even darker shade as she quickly blew through the air in her lungs. To make things worse, or perhaps to ease her up a bit, the other her pulled her over, lining her face up with one of her tits while her hands went towards her lower body, feeling up her ass for a moment. She continued to fondle her buttcheeks with one of them, while with the other she started fingering her again. That caused more weakness to spread through her body, mixing the pleasure from below with the pain burning within her chest - pain that was eased by the other Olivia licking and sucking on her breasts, giving extra attention to her pink, slightly swollen nipples. That, combined with the pain in her neck and her lungs she had fantasized about was enough that she was able to come a second time. As she did, Olivia pulled her fingers out, lifting her head from her chest too, and just pulled her into a strong embrace while kissing her, being able to feel the tremors going through her body as she slowly lost all control over it. Her legs began to kick out on the bed, and her hands began swinging around too, her bladder releasing and coating both her and her lover’s thighs with her piss, but the other Olivia didn’t let go of her through that and just held on until all the spasms died down. As she kissed her again, she could feel her kissing her back weakly. The two pairs of purple eyes connected for the final time, letting her watch as the life disappeared from her namesake’s eyes. “Thanks… Olivia… This was… the best gift…” As they went blank, the dying dancer felt nothing but satisfaction that this was how her life ended - with a private show for her lover, and not on the battlefield or in front of a cheering crowd.

Lissa sighed as she dragged the axe behind her, walking back to the room she was sharing with her best friend, Maribelle. The Ylissean princess wasn’t too happy about having to practice using a weapon like that, she’d rather prefer just sticking to helping people with healing magic. However, the summoner insisted that clerics like her should find some way to make themselves more useful in battle, and she knew that disappointing Kiran did bad things to one’s life expectancy. Fortunately, Frederick had shown her the basics of fighting with an axe, so she was spending the last few days rapidly relearning how to swing one around. Maribelle, however, didn’t seem to happy about that. Not because she’d have troubles with that - she was quite versed in offensive magic, too - but because she was feeling Lissa was working herself too hard. Because of that, the noble lady tried constantly to come up with ways to help her relax. Just a few days ago, Lissa had returned to the room only to found Maribelle completely naked, waiting for her on her bed. The two of them lost their virginity to one another because of Maribelle insistence that it would feel good, that it would help her rest up after a hard day of training - and she was right. Because of that, for the last few days after coming back she and Maribelle would have sex, each day Maribelle initiating some other way to do it that they haven’t tried before. As they were doing this, Lissa wondered if Maribelle knew that most people who had sex were lovers. Lissa didn’t feel about her that way, but for now she was just happy just sharing in their friendship and sex, so she decided not to tell her that. And so, feeling tired overall, Lissa found herself looking forward to what Maribelle had come up with for today. Opening the door, she saw Maribelle sitting on her bed - the blonde girl was red in the face, her eyes closed. The dignified moans she was giving out, as well as the methodical movement of her umbrella that was sticking out from between her legs, both were telling Lissa that her best friend was masturbating.

“Hello, Maribelle! I’m back!” With no concern for that, Lissa just called out happily, the blush on Maribelle’s face deepening as her eyes abruptly opened.  
“Oh my, so undignified of me to be caught like this… I tried to wait for you, darling, but the things I saw today were sooo stimulating... I suppose I just couldn’t help myself.” Maribelle pulled the umbrella’s handle out of her cunt, sticky enough with her juices that Lissa could see them from a distance. “Sit down here with me and I will tell you all about it.” Nodding, Lissa set the axe down against one of the walls and approached Maribelle, sitting down on the bed next to her.  
“I’ve taken the time to wander across the castle today, and I came across the most interesting thing! The heroes here, both nobles and commoners alike, take part in a pastime that we do not have back in Ylisse. They call it ‘snuff.’ Just watching it I got so excited!” Maribelle got so flustered saying the last sentence, that she had to stop speaking and flutter herself with one hand to calm down a bit.  
“What it it, though?” Lissa asked inquisitively, Maribelle’s agitation only making her more curious.  
“Well, you take someone, and kill them for your enjoyment!” Lissa looked at her in surprise, but Maribelle wasn’t done yet. “And I think we should try it out!” Lissa’s expression turned into one of full bewilderment. “Wha.. What are you saying, Maribelle?”  
“I’m saying that watching these women die left me wishing I could do it too… And that you will be the one to do it, darling!” The cheerful, yet forceful voice Maribelle said that in left Lissa with little illusions that she could refuse… Of course, with her being Maribelle’s only real friend, it made sense that she asked her to do that. Lissa wasn’t too happy about it, though - and her expression told Maribelle just that.  
“Ooh, don’t make that face, darling. You’re going to enjoy it, too... and maybe even grow closer to the next me that arrives.” The sudden pain flashing in her eyes and lingering in her voice told Lissa that Maribelle did love her, and that she knew that Lissa didn’t love her back. Feeling a bit guilty about that, Lissa felt she had to agree to at least doing this much for her - especially that Maribelle devoted most of her time here to helping her.  
“Okay, I’ll do it.” The princess finally agreed, and Maribelle clapped her hands together happily. “Great! Then, let’s get started!” Lissa looked at her in surprise again. “We’re doing it now?” She asked, and Maribelle just laughed back at her. “What’s the point in waiting?” To emphasize her point, she began to strip out of her outfit. Even if she had seen her in the nude before, Lissa still blushed as Maribelle ornate, short, pink dress that hugged her body tightly was quickly throw off, leaving the girl just in her darker pink pantyhose that only covered one side of her legs - the inner parts of her thighs were exposed, while the outer’s roundness and width were nicely underlined. “The women I watched were nude, so it’s only fitting that I strip as well.” Maribelle explained as she made quick work of her bra, one that hugged her huge breast just as tightly as the dress did for the rest of her body. Lissa watched as Maribelle began to take the pantyhose off, but she stopped for a moment and looked at Lissa. “You should probably strip too. We wouldn’t want your dress to get too stained with my blood.”

Normally, when Maribelle asked her to undress, a thrill of excitement went through Lissa’s body, but this time she felt no such thing. She was able to get her black corset off easily, pulling her arms out of her long, puffy cuffs and getting all the clothes off her upper body save for a creamy white bra that covered her small breasts. The fixed crinoline was making it pretty hard to take the dress off, though. Lissa struggled with it for a moment, unable to do it on her own. Once Maribelle was fully naked, she got up and approached her, helping her deal with it - and Lissa was comfortable just lifting her arms and letting her do most of the work. Once Maribelle lifted the crinoline from her, Lissa quickly followed by pulling her white pants down, leaving her just in her underwear. She stopped for a moment, but Maribelle was having none of that. “Off with these too, darling.” She ordered in a commanding tone, and Lissa did as she was told, freeing her small tits and uncovering her unshaved cunt. Satisfied with the sight, Maribelle climbed back onto the bed. 

“Now, we’re ready to begin. First, I want you to use your axe to hack both of my legs off.” Spreading her legs, she waved them around for a moment to accentuate her point, the wetness from her pussy in the middle starting to leak onto the bed. While moving her legs, the noble girl also ended up moving her small feet, their small arc catching Lissa’s eyes. They ended up following them for a moment as Maribelle wiggled her short toes at her, the nails of which they had painted together a pinker shade a few nights before. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Lissa took her axe from the spot she left her at, and turned back towards Maribelle. To her surprise, her friend began touching herself again, short moans leaving her lips each time she slid her fingers in. Lissa blushed again as she saw that, the grip on the handle of her axe suddenly getting much stronger as she lifted it in the air. Going to one side so she could angle her axe properly, Lissa lowered it to make sure she lined it up with the widest part of Maribelle’s thigh. She watched a shiver go through the noble’s body as the cold metal touched her on a quite sensitive part, a louder moan leaving the noble’s lips. Lifting the axe up, Lissa quickly brought it back down. The force she could gather was barely enough to cut through the generous, meaty thighs of her friend, but she was able to do it, the leg starting to jerk wildly as the connection to the rest of Maribelle’s body was severed. Maribelle moaned even louder than before as she did it, the noble starting to drive her fingers even deeper into her cunt. A huge splash of blood spurted from the cut initially, and as the leg’s spasms made it roll away, more blood began to pour from the bleeding wound at the end of it. Lissa lifted the axe, staring at the open wound curiously as blood started to flow out of it as well. The heavy, red patches of meat hugging the bone inside them looked just like any cut of meat she could find on a table, making her mouth water a bit as she looked at it. She lifted her gaze to the cut-off leg, confirming that it looked just as appetizing. She had never thought of her friend’s body like this before, but now she could feel a weird hunger awakening inside of her. But that would come later. First, she had to go on with Maribelle’s request… And once that was done, she’d be able to do whatever she wanted to to her corpse - even eat it if that was what she desired.

Taking a few steps so she could swing her axe properly, Lissa again lowered it, making sure she’d cut through it at the proper spot. Taking the moan leaving Maribelle’s small mouth as encouragement, Lissa swung her axe and watched as the second leg twitched away in a way that was even more exciting, forcing Lissa to admit that Maribelle really was - she was starting to enjoy it too. Her pussy started to drip a bit now, but it was nothing compared to the ecstasy Maribelle found herself in, screaming loudly as a climax claimed her. “Lissa! Ah, Lissa! This feels amazing!” Her pussy started squirting so hard that it was aching, her entire body shaken by the orgasm. The pain in her cunt caused by the orgasm made her mind go towards a girl she watched die today - one that had a sword forced into her cunt. Bringing it up now, she suddenly felt the desire to experience that kind of pain as well. “Lissaaa, darling! Ram the axe into my pussyyy!” Lissa was a bit surprised by that, but she was determined to listen to Maribelle’s requests. Lifting the axe again, she lined it up with the noble’s gaping pussy. Maribelle removed her hands from it to allow her for a clean cut, and so Lissa brought the axe down yet again. 

“AAAAAAAAAAH!” Maribelle screamed again, this time in pain as her pussy was cut apart. The weapon cut her most sensitive flesh in two, causing real pain to spread through her body. Whereas the amputation didn’t hurt her too much, and was accompanied by the incredible feeling of being unable to feel that part of her body anymore, this hurt her a lot. Having her labia separated and her vaginal canal cut open was painful, with fresh spikes of pain coursing through her with every squirt of blood from the wound. The blade reached as far as her cervix, opening the way to her unused womb that was just barely spared from her beloved friend’s weapon. This… This was not enjoyable at all! Why did she lose control of herself like this? She was hoping for this to continue a bit longer, but with the pain quickly becoming the main thing in her mind, Maribelle decided it was time to end it.  
“Darling… Cut my head off now.” Lissa didn’t have to be told that twice. After pulling the axe out, and watching as Maribelle’s face was twisted with pain when she did that, she lifted it a bit higher up her best friend’s body. Running it across her neck, the princess of Ylisse watched as another thrill of pleasure - as much as Maribelle could feel it with a ruined cunt - shook the noble girl’s legless body. However, her expression changed back to that of pain again, Maribelle’s orange eyes begging her to finish her off. “Goodbye, Maribelle.” Lissa called out as she lifted the axe for the final cut.  
“Goodbye, Li-” Before Maribelle could finish, Lissa brought her weapon down, easily cutting through the noble’s thin neck. Her lips still moved to finish the name of the woman she loved, though no sound left them as she tried to say it. Her head fell onto the bed, and her spasming, dying body followed, collapsing next to it. More blood began to pour from her neck stump, and at this point she realized that the bedsheets would be ruined by all the blood. For some reason that thought amused her, her lips twisting into a smile. She was quickly getting quite heavy-headed, but she still was able to watch as Lissa set the axe down and approached the bed. Lissa lifted her from the bed by the drills of her hair, and to Maribelle’s surprise she moved the head towards her crotch. Seeing her pussy up close again as Lissa began to rub her face against it, Maribelle was pretty happy to taste it again. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, trying to eat her out one final time, but she didn’t find the strength to do it. Lissa didn’t even notice life disappearing from Maribelle’s eyes as she furiously rubbed the head against her slit - until eventually she came all over Maribelle’s face.

Once her climax had finished, Lissa had taken another look at Maribelle’s headless corpse. The legs were still on the sides, and they still looked pretty appetizing - but the main part of the corpse seemed pretty useless to her. Should she just throw it away? The legs she’d surely bring to the castle’s kitchens, but the rest of her body was pretty much junk now. After using the axe to get a few slices of her rump too, Lissa carried Maribelle’s body to the corpse pit. The torso she threw away quickly, but the head lingered in her hands for a moment. “Thanks, Maribelle.” She eventually said to it, bringing it up to her head and placing a kiss on her stiff lips. In the end, Maribelle was right - this was pretty fun. She was suggesting that this could bring her closer to the next Maribelle she’d meet, too… And Lissa realized that she now wanted to do this, too, but perhaps not for the reasons Maribelle wanted. The pieces of meat from one noble’s corpse could make for a fine dinner for the two of them once she found another Maribelle… And if she played her cards correctly, maybe she’d even get her to give her life up for her enjoyment, too.


End file.
